Todo tiene un límite
by Goldman200
Summary: Continuas peleas crean rencor entre los titanes y la guerra comienza. Pero, dos integrantes darán un terrible paso más.Fic terminado
1. Peleas

Terminó la dura batalla. Cinderblock fue puesto en custodia dentro de la cárcel y los titanes volvían su torre.

Allí, Robin empezó a evaluar cómo fue el combate.

-Primero, a ver, Cyborg lo atacó por la espalda, yo por la derecha, Chico Bestia por la izquierda, Raven de frente y Starfire desde arriba. No estuvo mal, felicitaciones-

Pero esto que parece bueno no lo es. Días antes, había ocurrido una violenta discusión:

-----flashback----

Todos entran en la torre, mojados por la lluvia y Starfire lleva a Chico Bestia que pierde sangre por las extremidades y por la boca.

Robin le da un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se dirige al grupo:

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Inútiles!-

-Robin, que algunos movimientos hayan fallado no significa que seamos inútiles-Dijo Cyborg amargamente

-¿Ah, no?-

-Yo...ppp...piennn...pienso...igual que Robbbb...in-Dijo jadeando Chico Bestia

-¿Ven? Por culpa de sus fallas Hermano Sangre escapó y tenemos un miembro en mal estado-

-No es mi culpa que te importara más pelear contra los robots que contra Hermano Sangre-Le dijo Cyborg

-Yo no me entretuve con robots, si mal no recuerdo fue Starfire-

-Eran demasiados-Dijo y un chorro de sangre que salió de la boca de Chico Bestia le salpicó el hombro derecho-

-No me importa si eran demasiados o no, lo que pasa es que tuve la mala idea de idear un plan, cuando yo se que eres TROQ y no entiendes el lenguaje HUMANO-

Starfire no se inmutó, se quedó mirando fijamente a Robin, sin decir ni hacer nada, sin derramar ninguna lágrima. Lo miraba fijamente y seguía sosteniendo a Chico Bestia.

-Todo esto pasa también, porque la señorita gótica tiene la pésima idea de querer lanzarle metales a Aplanadora. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Aplanadora es un tipo enorme y crees que unos tristes pedazos de metal lo van a afectar-

-Pero por lo menos trabajo, ¿no?-

-No, eso no es trabajar, eso es ser movimiento de fondo, la entretención de Aplanadora-

-Robin, creo que te estás pasando-Dijo Cyborg

-¡Yo no me paso, ¡Soy un líder y los líderes deben imponer disciplina, ustedes son un montón de inútiles que necesitan que los estén protegiendo todo el maldito tiempo!-Gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa que quedó marcada.

-Primero, necesito que te calmes porque así no se soluciona nada-Dijo Cyborg

-Es cierto Robin, ¿sólo porque escapó Hermano Sangre vas a tratarnos así?-

-Raven tiene razón, Robin, no hagas eso, también tenemos sentimientos y quizás alguien se sienta mal-Dijo Cyborg

-Disculpppp...en...yooo...est..tt..toy de acuerdo...ccc...con Robin-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Maldición, ChicoBestia, Robin no sabe lo que dice y por eso te pones de su lado-Le dijo Raven

Robin se levantó bruscamente y asestó un golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Raven. Cyborg dio un grito de enojo y detuvo a Robin.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE NO SE LO QUE DIGO!-Gritó Robin intentando soltarse de Cyborg

Starfire dejó a Chico Bestia en el sofá y se fue a su habitación.

Robin lanzaba patadas al aire e intentaba escapar. Raven se levantó con una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda y los ojos brillosos.

-De haber sabido que por expresarme me harías esto no hubiera venido a esta torre-Dijo Raven con una nota de angustia en la voz

-¡Maldita sea, Robin, deja de hacer este acto inmaduro, ¿acaso los líderes no son un poco más maduros?-

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRME INMADURO, MALDITO IDIOTA!-Gritó Robin

Cyborg soltó a Robin, Robin se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Cyborg.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso eres completamente artificial? ¿Tu IA necesita un disco de expansión?-

-Tus insultos no me afectan, Robin-Le dijo Cyborg

-¡Robin tiene razón, no lo contradigan, sabe lo que dice, y nosotros sabemos que fallamos-Dijo Chico Bestia enojado. Ahora hablaba con normalidad

-Escuchen, ya estoy cansado de estas estupideces. Parece que el único miembro que vale la pena es Chico Bestia. Ustedes no sirven ni para escuchar-

-¿Es el único que vale sólo porque te da la razón?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No, sino porque es más inteligente que ustedes-

-No vas a decirnos que Chico Bestia es mejor que nosotros únicamente porque es tan imbécil que no puede pensar por sí mismo y todo lo que digas él responda "si, si" como un idiota-

-Raven, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hablar así...-

-¿Acaso tu no lo hiciste?-Le preguntó Cyborg-Hablaste así de nosotros, ¿porque no podemos?-

-Raven, no vuelvas a llamarme imbécil o idiota, no eres más que una soberbia que busca que le den la razón-Le dijo Chico Bestia

-¡Demos esto por finalizado! ¡Cada cual a su maldita habitación y no salen hasta que yo lo decida!-

-----fin flashback-------

Pero en esos momentos, sólo dos integrantes del grupo recordaban eso. Cyborg estaba entretenido relatando cómo había acertado un tiro certero en la espalda de Cinderblock.

Había dos integrantes, no pensaban igual, que tenían un rencor contra ciertos miembros del grupo.

Los días pasaban, y se hacían mejores, pero todavía estaba ese recuerdo en la memoria de todos, aunque sólo algunos lo tenían presente en ciertos momentos.

En eso, empieza el sonido de la alarma. Robin comprueba todo y los recuerdos vuelven a su mente. Luego se dirige al resto:

-Hermano Sangre está en una base submarina con Slade-

Usaron el vehículo acuático para llegar. Cyborg contró las armas esta vez y disparó contra las compuertas para submarinos. Ingresaron y fueron recibidos en un gran hangar por disparos de los robots de la Academia Hive.

En una serie de buenos movimientos, todos los robots quedaron desarmados.

Estaban por avanzar hacia la puerta cuando esta se abre.

Ingresan en el hangar Slade, Hermano Sangre, Gizmo, Jinx y Mammoth.

La batalla fue dura. Robin luchaba contra Slade y Cyborg contra Hermano Sangre. Chico Bestia se enfrentaba a Mammoth, Starfire a Jinx y Raven a Gizmo.

Mammoth y Gizmo fueron derrotados rápidamente, luego Jinx no fue un gran reto.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ataquen!-Gritaba Robin

Hermano Sangre estaba derrotando a Cyborg.

-Veo que no has mejorado, Cyborg, no usaré mis poderes para hacer la pelea más justa, sino les ganaría-Dijo Hermano Sangre

Slade asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Robin y lo echó a un costado, luego se enfrentó a Starfire.

Starfire lo atacaba con velocidad, pero Slade era más fuerte, la levantó y la lanzó contra Cyborg.

Hermano Sangre acababa de terminar con Cyborg, que estaba derrotado en el suelo. Se dirigió a Raven y le dio dos fuertes golpes en la cara.

La dejó tirada unos metros más allá, todavía se podía levantar. Chico Bestia se acercó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No me toques-Le dijo Raven y se puso de pie para ir a masacrarse contra Hermano Sangre.

Chico Bestia se quedó pensando en esa reacción, y no vio cuando Slade se acercó y le dio un palazo en la espalda.

Robin no se rendiría, volvió a la carga contra Slade, pero no fue rival. Slade lo apartó de una patada y siguió su masacrador ataque contra Chico Bestia.

Hermano Sangre se enfrentaba a Raven y Starfire al mismo tiempo. No era muy difícil, levantó el cuerpo inconsciente de Cyborg y se lo lanzó a Raven.

Starfire apartó el cuerpo de Cyborg antes de que llegara y se lanzó directo a Hermano Sangre.

Fue un ataque arrollador.

La pelea quedó detenida mientras todos observaban como golpeba a Hermano Sangre, le había roto la nariz y le daba golpes en los ojos. Luego lo pateó y lo tiró a un costado.

Slade miraba el cuerpo de Hermano Sangre, cubierto efectivamente, de sangre. Sin nada que objetar, y decidido a luchar o morir, siguió atacando esta vez a Robin.

Robin era pequeño en comparación con Slade. Lo atacó rápidamente y al igual que Cyborg, Robin quedó fuera de combate.

-He anulado a su líder, significa que por lo tanto podré contra ustedes tres, mejor váyanse antes de que lleguen mis refuerzos-Advirtió Slade.

No iban a irse, los tres atacaron a Slade al mismo tiempo. Slade había acertado, ni los tres juntos eran rivales para él. En un momento, ingresaron Plasmus y Overload en el hangar.

Plasmus lanzó ácido contra Starfire.

El ácido corrosivo casi carcome el brazo derecho por completo, perdía mucha piel y sangre.

Era evidente que no podría continuar, pero no fue así. Ahora atacaba a Plasmus con el brazo izquierdo.

Overload se encargó de Raven. Las descargas eléctricas podrían haber sido mortales, pero a pesar de haber recibido varias, Raven seguía en pie.

Finalmente, quedaba Slade contra Chico Bestia.

-Juajuajaujuajajajajejjejejajaja, ¿Tu contra mi, jajajajajejejejejauajaujauajaujajaja-Se reía Slade como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Atacó a Chico Bestia rápidamente y en menos de cinco minutos ya le había roto ambos brazos.

Luego Slade dirigió su atención a Plasmus y Overload.

"Maldita sea, ¿todavía luchando?"

Se acercó a mirar como se masacraban. Era evidente la derrota para los titanes, en un ataque final de Plasmus y Overload, las últimas piezas de los titanes cayeron.

-Muy bien, vámonos, Plasmus, quiero que lleves a Hermano Sangre.-

Antes de irse, Slade puso una bomba y se fue corriendo. Pero Cyborg ya estaba despierto, y vio cuando Slade se fue corriendo. Desactivó la bomba y comprobó el estado de sus compañeros: La más masacrada era Starfire. La colocó primero en el vehículo, después a Chico Bestia, luego a Raven y por último a Robin.

La base submarina estalló y hubo alerta por algún Tsunami, pero no pasó nada.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre, empezó el estallido.

-¡MALDICION! ¡OTRA VEZ PERDIMOS DE FORMA PATETICA! ¿HASTA CUANDO VAN A SEGUIR HACIENDO LO MISMO?-Gritaba Robin descontrolado.

Starfire no participaba en la discusión, estaba en la enfermería. Pero el resto del grupo volvió a una pelea que ya se había dado.

-Robin, al igual que la otra vez, te exigo que no nos trates de esa manera-Le dijo Cyborg

-¡No me importa, ¡hemos perdido como idiotas! ¡Slade se debe estar riendo con Hermano Sangre!-

-No creo, Hermano Sangre está muy grave-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pueden por una vez hacer algo bien?. ¿Qué demonios pasa? Siempre que está Slade o Hermano Sangre perdemos, ¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Otra vez se estaba descontrolando y temían que pasara lo mismo que en la discusión anterior.

-A ver, a ver, díganme, ¿que tiene Slade?-

-Armas-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Habilidad?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Fuerza?-Dijo Raven.

-No es eso a lo que voy, ¿me toman por idiota, quiero saber por qué cada vez que aparece Slade perdemos de esa sucia manera-

-No lo sé, a Cinderblock lo derrotamos rápido-Dijo Cyborg

-Exacto, ¿y saben por qué demonios lo derrotamos más rápido? Porque no estaba el maldito de Slade. Montón de inútiles-

-Robin tiene razón, debemos trabajar más en equipo-

-Chico Bestia, se está repitiendo exactamente la misma discusión, no empieces-Dijo Cyborg

-¡Y VAMOS A PASAR A LOS MALOS TERMINOS, ¿NO?-Gritó Robin

-Robin, tu incitas a que nos insultemos-Dijo Cyborg

-Admítelo, eres mal líder-Le dijo Raven

-¡A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE SOY MAL LIDER!. ¿Acaso quieren estupidos líderes que les enseñen a tejer y cuando rompan un vidrio los feliciten? ¡Los líderes dan disciplina, ¡La disciplina que ustedes no tienen!-

Robin le daba golpes a la mesa y escupía el suelo. Cuando hablaba los rociaba de saliva. Cyborg estaba mirando a todo el grupo desde la puerta.

-Creo que lo que falla es el trabajo en grupo-Dijo Cyborg

-No, no, no, no, la falla son ustedes-Dijo Robin escupiendo

-¿Entonces para qué demonios estamos aquí, si somos fallas?-Dijo Cyborg elevando el tono de voz

-Yo pienso que hay un sólo miembro que vale la pena tener, ya lo dije en la anterior discusión y lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿por qué no siguen su ejemplo?-Dijo Robin

-Porque no somos seres de repetición que te damos la razón, podemos pensar, que seas líder no significa que nosotros seamos esclavos-Le dijo Raven

-Maldita sea, otra vez lo mismo, otra vez lo mismo-Repetía Robin arrancándose algunos pelos

-Robin, Raven y yo estamos de acuerdo en que eres mal líder y propongo que elijamos otro-

-¡NO, NO y NO!. ¡No hay democracia! ¡A partir de ahora yo soy su dictador!-Gritó fuera de sí

-Por Dios, Robin, no sabes lo que dices-Le dijo Cyborg

-Robin tiene razón, ustedes están presionando, si no quieren que esto sea así, hagan las cosas como se deben-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia, nunca pensé que llegarías a ser un idiota que lo único que hace es decirle que sí a semejante bruto-

-Raven, no voy a permitir que me hables así, ni que le hables así al líder. Eres una maldita persona repulsiva que lo único que sabe hacer es contradecir-

-Maldito Chico Bestia, me das asco y te considero una porquería, una herramienta de este tipo-

-Cállense los dos, esto es un desastre, Robin, ¿qué solución ves?-Dijo Cyborg

-Ninguna, por ahora, exijo que se calmen y se dispersen un rato, al que vea molestando lo echo de la torre, ¿está claro?-

Todos dijeron que si y cada uno se fue por su lado. Chico Bestia se fue a su habitación, le dolían las fracturas, Cyborg a jugar con los videojuegos y Raven a meditar. Robin decidió comprobar que Starfire estuviera bien.

Se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Starfire. Dormía profundamente, a Robin le gustaba Starfire, pero bueno, tenía sus momentos de inutilidad. Todo está bien, excelente.

ConTiNUaRÁ...


	2. Grandes cambios

Las cosas no mejoraron. Después de una fracasada lucha contra Slade, Plasmus y Cinderblock, estalló una discusión similar.

Robin estaba harto de que nadie se tomara las cosas en serio, salvo Chico Bestia, pero ahora Cyborg estaba herido de gravedad.

Esa mañana, cuando Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia fueron a la sala vieron a Robin hablando con Veloz y Aqualad.

-¡Veloz, ¡Aqualad, ¡es un gusto verlos!-Dijo Starfire

-El gusto es mío-Dijo Aqualad

Robin les dijo que ahora los integraría al grupo, porque la Torre Este fue masacrada por Slade y ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes.

-¿Qué pasó en la Torre Este?-Preguntó Raven

-Nos atacaron Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Terra y varios robots-

-Entonces es nuestro turno de atacar-Dijo Robin-Cyborg está en mal estado y no podrá venir-

-Muy bien, ¿qué sugieres?-Preguntó Veloz

-Que intentemos llamar la atención de Slade para atacarlo a él y a sus cómplices-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Preguntó Aqualad

-Nos dividiremos: Veloz, tu irás solo a la colina donde está la vieja base Slade, Aqualad y ChicoBestia irán a los restos de la base submarina, Raven irás sola a los túneles y Starfire y yo atacaremos los cuarteles de Slade-

-Muy bien, ¡a trabajar!-Dijo Veloz

Veloz iba por la colina cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Cinderblock estaba allí. Veloz le disparaba flechas y esquivaba. Cinderblock no era un gran problema.

Aqualad y Chico Bestia llegaron a la base destrozada. Allí, entre los jugos químicos estaba Plasmus bebiendo.

-¡Al ataque!-Gritó Aqualad

Plasmus respondía a los ataques muy fuertemente, y se hacía difícil combatirlo debido al pequeño espacio.

Raven iba por los túneles cuando una roca se desprende y va en dirección hacia ella. Utilizó su poder para destruirla y vio la horrible cara de Terra. Empezó la batalla.

Robin y Starfire consiguieron ingresar en el cuartel general de Slade. Los robots no fueron enemigos, pero allí estaban Slade y Overload. Starfire fue a luchar contra Overload, y Robin contra Slade.

Veloz le disparaba flechas congelantes a Cinderblock hasta que finalmente logró neutralizarlo.

-Espero que Slade vea que no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados-Dijo Veloz mirando al inconsciente y congelado Cinderblock.

Aqualad le lanzaba agua a Plasmus, y los químicos entraban en mal estado, haciendo un humo espeso, que funcionaba como somnífero. Chico Bestia también recibió los efectos y quedó dormido, Plasmus se convirtió en un tipo dormido que roncaba. Luego Aqualad se llevó rápidamente a Chico Bestia a una zona un poco más alejada e intentó despertarlo.

-¡Despierta, maldita sea!-Decía dándole golpes en la cara.

Cuando por fin se despertó, Aqualad le dijo que había que largarse.

-Vamos a la colina a ayudar a Veloz-

Se marcharon de los restos de la base que finalmente se inundó de agua por completo.

Raven estaba luchando contra Terra. Terra le lanzaba rocas, pero era mejor usar el mismo arma que había usado antes. Necesitaba provocarla:

-Raven, ¿sabías que tus amigos están deseando tu muerte?-

-No tengo amigos-

-Qué lástima, ¿eres una excluida social, debe ser-

Raven tomó a Terra del cuello y la puso contra la pared. Cada vez le apretaba más el cuello y le impedía hablar y respirar. Toda roca que le lanzara podría ser peligrosa, si Raven hacía algo la roca mataría también a Terra, y Terra no quiere morir.

Raven utilizó su poder y abrió un pozo ciego, donde había petróleo. Soltó un poco el cuello de Terra y cuando esta abrió la boca para tomar aire, Raven usó su poder y un chorro de petróleo entró en la garganta de Terra.

Ahora sí le costaba respirar. Raven la pateó una y otra vez. Hasta que la empujó levemente al pozo de petróleo. Terra cayó. Raven utilizó su poder para provocar un derrumbe, mientras todo temblaba, se cubrió con su capa y apareció afuera mientras los túneles se derrumbaban sobre Terra y el petróleo.

En el cuartel de Slade la batalla era dura. Overload estaba anulado, era Slade contra Robin y Starfire.

Slade era rápido, por eso esquivaba todo.

-¡Starfire! ¡Ataca! ¡No seas troq!-Gritaba Robin

Starfire atacaba a Slade con dureza. Slade sabía defenderse de todo eso.

Finalmente, tras una cortina de humo, Slade escapó.

Robin llamó a Veloz.

-Veloz, Veloz, ¿estás ahí?-

-Si, en la colina, con Aqualad y Chico Bestia-

-Excelente, llama a Raven para que se reúna con ustedes-

-Bueno, adiós-

-Adiós-

Aqualad y Chico Bestia hablaban sobre lo que hacía Slade.

Veloz llamaba a Raven.

-Raven, Raven, ¿me escuchas?-

-Si, te escucho-

-Dice Robin que vengas a la colina, debemos reunirnos aquí-

-Está bien-Dijo y cortó

En ese momento llegaron Robin y Starfire. Empezaron a hablar sobre la victoria.

-¿Contra quién lucharon?-Preguntó Robin

-Nosotros contra Plasmus, y quedó neutralizado en la base submarina-Dijo Aqualad

-Yo contra Cinderblock, no fue difícil-Dijo Veloz

Llega Raven.

-¿Contra quién luchaste?-Le preguntó Robin

-Contra Terra-

-¿Cómo quedó Terra?-

-Bien, por ahora no va a molestar por un tiempo-

Todos se fueron a celebrar con pizza en l pizzería más cercana. Comieron mucho y después volvieron a la torre. Allí inauguraron las habitaciones de Veloz y Aqualad.

Más entrada la noche, Cyborg ya estaba mejor. Se fue con Aqualad, Veloz y Chico Bestia a pasear por ahí.

Starfire y Raven estaban durmiendo, pero Robin no.

Robin ingresó en la habitación de Starfire. La miraba a la cara, cuando ella abrió los ojos vio la cara de Robin.

Robin empezó a besarla y ella le puso su mano en la cabeza de Robin. En ese momento, con la otra mano, Starfire le asestó un golpe en el costado izquierdo del cuello.

Starfire se levantó y de dos pequeños movimientos, el cuello de Robin estaba roto y su cuerpo yacía sin vida en el suelo.

Starfire miró el cadáver de su líder y lo tiró por la ventana.

Se destrozó contra las rocas y se hundió en el mar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se preguntaban donde estaba Robin.

-Quizás salió a algún lado-Dijo Chico Bestia

-O tal vez Slade lo haya capturado-Dijo Aqualad

Era algo extraño, y nadie lo sabía. Sólo lo sabía Starfire, y no estaba arrepentida de nada. Además, Starfire estaba sintiendo un gusto por las personas más extraño...

Otra vez, Hermano Sangre estaba atacando unos depósitos en el puerto.

Cuando llegaron, Hermano Sangre estaba listo para irse, porque el profesor Chang ya estuvo ahí y se llevó todo lo que necesitaba.

Hermano Sangre dio mucha lucha, pero al final fue abatido por Veloz y Cyborg.

Hermano Sangre pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Ahora había que encontrar al profesor Chang y saber que se llevó.

La guarida de Chang era una especie de faro arruinado, todo resquebrajado. Adentro estaba Chang con todos los guardias.

En cuanto entraron Veloz, Aqualad, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia, los guardias se rindieron y Chang también.

-¿Qué te robaste?-Le preguntó Cyborg

-Nada importante-

-Si no me dices por las buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas-

-Está bien, está bien, sólo un poco de xenoquium-

-¿Nada más?-

-No, ¡lo juro!-

-Confiamos en que así sea, ah, y vas a ir a la cárcel-

-Oh-

Chang fue puesto en manos de la justicia. Por otro lado, todos fueron al parque a pasar un buen rato.

En ese momento, Starfire se dio cuenta de cuáles eran realmente sus gustos, se sentía enamorada de Raven.

ConTinUArá


	3. Muerte y amor

Hermano Sangre, Cinderblock, Overload y el profesor Chang estaban en la cárcel. No era una mala cifra, teniendo en cuenta que algunos de ellos eran bastante fuertes y leales a Slade. Había empezado la batalla.

Slade había reclutado a los Hive para sus filas. Pero las desgracias no terminan ahí, esa mañana empezó una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

-Parece que no podremos salir-Dijo Veloz mirando por la ventana

-Claro que no, la visibilidad está recortada a 30 cm-Dijo Cyborg

Esa noche, no había nada que hacer. Starfire, Cyborg, Veloz y Aqualad estaban viendo una película por la televisión, comiendo pizza, papas fritas y bebiendo cerveza (moderadamente).

Chico Bestia había ido hasta la habitación de Raven.

Golpeó la puerta y Raven salió a ver quién era.

-Raven-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó fastidiada

-Que, yo, quería disculparme por haberte tratado mal, pero ahora Robin no está, ¿me perdonas?-

Raven esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-No-

Cerró de un portazo y se encerró en la oscuridad de su habitación. Chico Bestia se sentía muy mal, después lo intentaría de nuevo, quizás Raven en ese momento estaba durmiendo.

Fue a la cocina y escuchó a Aqualad quejarse de que faltaba el cable del microondas.

-¡Maldición, ¿qué hicieron con el cable?-

-Pues a mi no me lo preguntes-

-Cielos, tendré que usar el horno-

Chico Bestia se acercó a los que veían la película.

-Hola, ¿que ven?-

-Shhhhhhhhhhh-Le chistó Veloz

Era la película Pesadilla en Elm Street. A Chico Bestia no le gustaba ese tipo de películas, ¡pero a Raven si, quizás ahora podía animarla.

Fue a golpear la puerta otra vez.

Raven abrió y le dijo que no lo disculpaba.

-Pero Raven, están dando una película que te va a gustar, además, desapareció el cable del microondas, qué gracioso, ¿no?-Le dijo intentando animarla.

-Si, que gracioso- ¬¬

Cuando Chico Bestia se dio vuelva sintió que algo le apretaba el cuello. El cable del microondas se había convertido en un arma silenciosa y mortal.

Cuando el cuerpo de Chico Bestia dejó de moverse, Raven lo metió en un armario.

-El que lo encuentra se lo queda-Dijo mirando el armario cerrado.

Mientras, Pesadilla en Elm Street había terminado, y ahora todos empiezan a comentar.

-Wow, durante toda la película tuve el corazón en la boca-Dijo Veloz

-A mi me asustaba cada vez que aparecía Freddy-Dijo Starfire

-En general, fue muy violenta-Dijo Cyborg

Todos se miraron. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA empezaron a reírse. Sólo una película con tipos disfrazados y efectos especiales, no hay nada que temer. Raven fue a la sala en donde estaban todos.

-Ya terminó la película, llegaste tarde-Le dijo Aqualad

Todos menos Starfire se fueron a dormir, eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana y quizás había que levantarse temprano.

Raven se sentó al lado de Starfire y se quedó mirando el televisor apagado.

-¡Oigan, ¿después apagan ustedes la luz?-Gritó Cyborg

-¡Sí!-Le dijo Starfire

Raven estaba mirando al vacío cuando sintió el brazo de Starfire en sus hombros. Starfire la traía hacía ella.

Raven no entendía que pasaba, y cuando se volvió para mirar a Starfire, ella la estaba observando.

-¿Starfire?-Preguntó Raven

Pero Starfire no respondió, tomó el rostro de Raven con ambas manos y empezó a besarla en los labios. Raven respondió apasionadamente, intentando meter su lengua en la boca de Starfire, y lo logró sin problemas.

Raven tomaba a Starfire de la cintura, y pronto la tuvo sobre su cuerpo. Starfire le besaba el cuello y Raven le acariciaba la espalda delicadamente.

Podía sentir las manos de Starfire en su pecho, y empezó nuevamente a besarla. Se separaron momentáneamente, y luego volvieron a besarse. Starfire le quitó la capa a Raven y mientras la besaba, la abrazaba. Raven acariciaba el cabello de Starfire, podía sentirlo entre sus dedos. Podía sentir la lengua de Starfire casi en su garganta.

Mientras, por el pasillo iban Veloz y Aqualad charlando.

-Qué película más impresionante, ¿no?-

-No, creo que las de Halloween están mejor-Contradijo Aqualad

-¿Te parece?-

-Sí-

Mientras iban caminando Veloz chocó con algo grande.

-¿Que mier...?-Peró se dio cuenta de que había chocado con Cyborg

-Cyborg, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó Aqualad

-Miren-

Dentro del armario, el cuerpo de Chico Bestia no tenía movimiento, estaba frío y sin pulso. Completamente muerto.

-¿En qué momento lo mataron?-Preguntó Veloz

-No lo sé-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos?-Preguntó Aqualad

-Creo que cuando estuvo contigo en la cocina-

-Ah, si, que faltaba el cable del microondas, quizás con eso se suicidó-

-No creo que se haya suicidado, sino el cable estaría aquí-Dijo Veloz

-Bueno, no sabemos si tomó veneno-Dijo Cyborg

-Es cierto-

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Veloz

-Deja el cuerpo donde está, mañana haremos el funeral-Dijo Cyborg

Mientras, en la sala, Raven y Starfire seguían besándose, ahora Raven besaba a Starfire en el cuello y la escuchaba gemir. Algunas cajas de pizza y el control remoto se derritieron debido al poder de Raven.

Starfire se había quitado toda la parte superior de su ropa y ahora estrechaba a Raven contra su pecho. Raven acarició la cara de Starfire y volvió a besarla.

Mientras, Aqualad discutía con Cyborg:

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer un funeral sino sabemos de qué murió?-

-Quizás estaba enfermo y no sabíamos-

-Puede ser-

-Disculpen, hay que decírselo a Raven, Starfire y Robin donde quiera que este, porque son del grupo-Dijo Veloz

-Cierto, Aqualad, intenta llamar a Robin que hace un tiempo que no lo vemos, yo le avisaré a Raven y a Starfire-

-No, no, no, un minuto, mejor contacta tu a Robin-Le dijo Aqualad

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque conoces más que yo los lugares a los que suele ir y todo eso-

-Está bien, entonces avísales tú a Raven y Starfire-

-¿Y yo que hago?-Preguntó Veloz

-Ponte a pensar a quiénes vamos a invitar-Le dijo Aqualad

Aqualad estaba por poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó los gemidos y algunas cosas que se rompían.

"¿Qué?" pensó Aqualad.

Miró por el ojo de la cerradura y creyó que sus ojos lo estaban engañando. "En esa habitación sólo están Raven y Starfire, o sea que..." decidió no terminar su pensamiento, eso era algo malo, de hecho, no podía estar pasando.

Aqualad estaba petrificado delante de la puerta cuando se le acerca Cyborg.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces parado enfrente de la puerta como un idiota?-

-Mira y no querrás entrar-

-A ver-

Cuando Cyborg despegó su ojo de la cerradura miró a Aqualad.

-No es posible-

-¿Sabes qué, lo mejor sería avisarles más tarde, ya son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, deberíamos esperar a algún momento en el que no estén haciendo eso-

-Tienes razón-

Y se fueron de puntillas pie hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. A las ocho de la mañana, Cyborg, Aqualad y Veloz irrumpieron en la sala. Veloz no sabía nada.

La sala estaba completamente vacía. Pero había focos rotos, cajas derretidas y el control remoto derretido.

-¡Vaya, ¿qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Veloz

-Creo que los focos reventaron porque eran muy potentes-Dijo Aqualad

-¿Qué?-

-Digo, que se sobrecalentaron-

-Aaaaaaah-Dijo Veloz sorprendido, luego miró el control y las cajas de pizza-¿Qué les ha pasado?-

-Lo que pasó es que mientras dormías, yo puse la calefacción y estaba todo cerrado, creo que no habrá que hacerlo nunca más, ¿no?-Dijo Cyborg

-Pero, ¿por qué no se derritieron otras cosas entonces?-

-Porque esas suelen tener más resistencia debido a los protones y los electrones, es más, según la tabla periódica de los elementos y mis conclusiones, ciertas cosas se derriten con el calor-

-Veo, bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno-

Cuando Aqualad y Cyborg quedaron solos, Aqualad se dirigió a Cyborg:

-¿Es cierto lo de los protones?-

-Claro que no, pero como Veloz es tan ignorante se le puede decir cualquier cosa-

En ese momento, Starfire entró en el pasillo, donde estaban Aqualad y Cyborg cotilleando.

-Oh, ¡Hola Star!-Dijo Cyborg

-Buenos días-Dijo Aqualad

Tenían una extraña expresión que Starfire notó.

-¿Qué pas...-Empezó

-Lo que pasa es que anoche, no sabemos si se suicidó o no, ChicoBestia murió y vamos a hacer el funeral, ¿le avisarías a Raven?-

-¡Claro!-

Cuando Starfire entró en la sala, Aqualad le preguntó a Cyborg:

-Ah, recién ahora me acuerdo, ¿contactaste con Robin?-

-No pude, recibo la señal, o sea, llamo pero no atiende-

-Quizás Slade lo tiene de rehén-

En ese momento, salió Raven de su habitación.

-Buenos días, Raven-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Hola-

-¿Sabes qué, Starfire tiene algo que decirte-Le dijo Aqualad

-Bueno, gracias por el aviso-

Oo, Aqualad se dirigió a Cyborg

-Su actitud cambió, ¿no?-

-Parece que sí, pero esto no puede continuar, hay que ponerle un límite, debemos hacer que dejen de amarse-

-¡Oye, ¿Acaso tienes cosas en contra de los homosexuales?-

-No, yo no soy discriminador, digo que no me gusta la idea de que anden juntas-

-Ahhh-

Desde la sala se escuchó el grito de Veloz: "A COMER".

Fue un desayuno tenso, Veloz se preguntaba que demonios pasaba ahora, Chico Bestia murió y es grave, pero, ¿es para tanto?.

Cuando todos terminaron, Veloz se acercó a Cyborg.

-¡Cy!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya sé que es grave que la muerte de Chico Bestia se haya producido en circunstancias sospechosas, pero, ¿es para tanto?-

-¿Acaso nunca se te murió nadie?-

-No-

-Con razón-

Dos días después, Aqualad había arreglado todo con la funeraria. Iba a ser un ataúd de madera de caoba, y ya están los invitados: Fixit, Thunder, Lightning, Larry, Hot Spot, Wildebeest y Val Yor.

ContInuARá...


	4. La guerra da inicio

El funeral se prolongó a lo largo de todo el día. Una vez que el ataúd estuvo dentro del pozo, Cyborg se autoproclamó líder por ausencia de Robin y se dirigió a Fixit y a Val Yor.

-Escuchen, necesito reclutarlos para que nos ayuden, Slade no va a rendirse y nosotros somos pocos: La Torre Este fue masacrada y sólo sobrevivieron dos, Chico Bestia está muerto y Robin desaparecido-

-Entendemos, veremos que podemos hacer-Dijo Fixit

-No, espera un minuto, ustedes tendrán puestos claves-

-¿Ah si?-Preguntó Val Yor

-¡Claro, Fixit, tu te encargarás junto a mi, del mantenimiento de seguridad y vehículos, Val Yor, te encargarás de las armas y formarás parte del grupo de ataque-

-¿Quiénes son los del grupo de ataque?-Preguntó Val Yor

-Todos menos Fixit, él no puede asistir a un combate-

-Es cierto-Dijo Fixit

Cuando todos llegaron la torre, Val Yor y Fixit se hicieron miembros. Dos habitaciones vacías fueron con las que hospedaron a los nuevos miembros.

Cuando terminaron de amueblar todo, Fixit se fue con Cyborg y Val Yor a explorar la torre, Veloz y Aqualad se fueron a ver películas y Raven y Starfire se fueron a la habitación de Raven.

Iban por un pasillo superior.

-Y este es el baño-Cuando Cyborg terminó de decir eso, comenzó a sonar la alarma.

Se reunieron todos en la sala. Cyborg se dirigió a todos:

-Ataques de Slade en la zona sur-

Llegaron todos. Los enemigos eran Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd y Billy.

-¡Al ataque!-Fue el grito de guerra de Gizmo.

Gizmo pasaba volando rociando el área con balas. El resto se fue a masacrar entre sí.

Raven, Aqualad y Veloz se habían refugiado dentro de un pequeño almacén. Afuera había humo y no se veía nada. Aqualad intentó contactar a Cyborg.

-Cybooooorg, ¿Me oyes?-

-Siii-

-Tenemos a Veloz herido!-

-¡Buenoooo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Nadaa...corto-

Raven estaba curando las heridas de Veloz. De repente, ingresan See-More y Billy en el almacén.

See-More atacó y encerró a Aqualad dentro de una esfera azul. Billy se multiplicó en 10 y rodeó a Raven y a Veloz.

Los derrotaron fácilmente.

-Llama a Gizmo y dile que derrotamos tres titanes-Dijo Billy

-¡Gizmo!-

-¿Qué?-Le respondió Gizmo por radio

-Abatimos tres titanes-

-Que bueno, aquí derrotamos a Val Yor-

-¡Bien, ¿Hay bajas?-

-Sí, Jinx y Mammoth fueron neutralizados-

En un almacén lejano, Starfire y Cyborg estaban a cubierto. Acabaron de derrotar a Wykkyd cuando llega Gizmo con Billy y See-More.

-¡Un minuto Gizmo!-

-¿Por qué, cerebro de vómito?-

-Me rindo en esta batalla, la doy por perdida, déjanos marchar-

-Muy bien, rendición aceptada. Muévete-

Cyborg y Starfire encontraron a Val Yor baleado, y en un almacén a Veloz y Raven inconscientes. Aqualad estaba atrapado. Cyborg lo liberó y entre todos se llevaron a los heridos.

Fixit los esperaba.

-¿Cómo fue la batalla?-

-Perdimos, nos abatieron fácilmente-

Raven y Veloz se recuperaron rápidamente, pero Val Yor estaba más grave. Cyborg se reunió con Aqualad para hablar sobre la derrota:

-¿Cómo pudieron vencernos?-

-Creo que nos derrotaron gracias a que nos dispersamos. ¿Cuántas bajas les causamos?-

-Tres: Jinx, Mammoth y Kyd Wykkyd-

Pero a pesar de estos problemas, Raven y Starfire seguían en lo suyo. Starfire parecía siempre decidir qué hacer, pero a Raven no le importaba, disfrutaba del momento.

Por otro lado, Slade contaba con nuevos miembros en sus filas: Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy, Atomix y Cardíaco.

En la torre, Cyborg preparaba todo para golpear fuertemente a Slade. La clave es atacar directamente a su coordinador, y el objetivo es muy malo, pero beneficioso: Matar a Gizmo o morir en el intento.

-¡Recuerden, en la próxima batalla debemos liquidar a Gizmo. Es matar o morir-

-Muy bien-Dijeron todos

Se desató la siguiente batalla en los puertos. Los tipos que allí estaban eran Gizmo, Atomix, Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd y Mammoth.

El plan salió mal, Gizmo se movía con total tranquilidad.

Cyborg terminó de dejar inconsciente a Atomix y se dirigió a Veloz.

-¡Veloz! ¡Dispara a Gizmo!-

Gizmo iba con las cuatro patas mecánicas, era un blanco perfecto.

Entre tanto, Kyd Wykkyd y Mammoth arrollaron al enemigo cuando derrotaron a Starfire, Aqualad, Raven y Val Yor (ya se había recuperado).

Veloz apuntó y disparó. El tiro fue certero, la flecha se clavó entre los ojos. La sangre comenzó a fluir. Kyd Wykkyd y Mammoth detuvieron el ataque para socorrer a Gizmo.

-¡Jinx! ¡Gizmo está muerto!-Gritó Mammoth

En ese momento, Mammoth dio la batalla por perdida y capituló ante Cyborg. Pero la guerra no terminará.

Unos días después, Cyborg había conseguido reclutar a Red-X. Las cosas se complicaban, una serie de ataques y contraataques se produjeron durante los meses siguientes. El 15 de Abril Val Yor murió en combate.

Aqualad discutía con Veloz:

-No creo que podamos, nosotros tenemos menos fuerzas-

-No seas pesimista, Aqualad, ya ganaremos-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si, nosotros tenemos mejor estrategia-

-Por Dios, esto no puede seguir-

-¿Por qué? Estamos sobreviviendo, ¿no?-

-¡Pero todo tiene un límite!-

-¿Y?-

-Creo que se excedieron, pasaron el límite-

-Quizás, pero vamos ganando-

La guerra se volvía casi decisiva, las derrotas jugaban en contra: Bajaban la moral y estropeaban los bandos, pero Slade no se rendiría.

Ahora Slade tenía al Dr. Luz en sus filas. Sería un excelente miembro de asalto.

Hubo otra batalla muy dura cerca del centro comercial. En esa batalla, Atomix perdió un brazo, y los titanes perdieron a Hot Spot, que había sido reclutado recientemente.

Unos días después, hubo un ataque en la torre de los titanes y Fixit perdió la vida. Más que nunca, la derrota se hacía evidente, pero Cyborg no se rendiría jamás.

CoNTinuARá...


	5. La estrategia por sobre la fuerza

Las cosas se complicaban, Slade estaba ganando. No parecía que hubiera escapatoria posible.

En la última batalla, los titanes habían ganado, y el saldo fue la muerte de Atomix en manos de Red-X.

Las cosas eran muy graves, y ahora tenían el problema de que más de media torre estaba destruida.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un ataque masivo sobre el cuartel de Slade?-Preguntó Veloz

-Porque no tenemos recursos para hacerlo-Dijo Cyborg desanimado

-¿Estamos derrotados?-Preguntó Red-X

-Me temo que si-Dijo Cyborg

-¡NO, ¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR LA DERROTA!-Dijo Red-X

-Nadie quiere aceptarla, pero es evidente-Dijo Aqualad

-¡Maldición!-Dijo Red-X

En esos momentos, Starfire y Raven no participaban porque estaban en la habitación de Starfire besándose.

Pero, en ese momento, entró Wildebeest en la torre y decidió alistarse como voluntario.

Cyborg creyó que ahora había esperanza.

-Bien, debemos planear un ataque-

-Pero, usemos la estrategia-Dijo Aqualad

-Si, porque no será frontal. ¿Saben que haremos?-

-No-Dijeron los presentes menos Wildebeest

-Colocaremos este explosivo en esta vara de metal. Cuando Slade esté en su cuartel, se la meteré por la ventana y con suerte morirá-

-¡SI!-Aprobó Red-X

La maquinaria se puso en marcha. Red-X, Aqualad y Wildebeest diseñaron la bomba. El resultado final era satisfactorio, no era más grande que un helado de agua.

Esa noche, Cyborg fue hasta el cuartel y en una pequeña ventanita metió la granada.

Mientras corría escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. "Sí" pensaba para sus adentros.

En el destrozado cuartel de Slade, todos se preguntaban que pasó.

Slade estaba gravemente herido, Billy estaba muerto y el resto tenía heridas leves, excepto algunos que estaban intactos.

Unos días después, Slade estaba mejor y recriminaba la falta de seguridad:

-¡Fue un atentado contra mi vida, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no hay cámaras o algo vigilando?-

Nadie respondía y eso aumentaba el enojo de Slade.

Por otro lado, en la torre aceptaban una sola muerte, pero hubiera sido mejor si el muerto fuera Slade. Red-X no iba a admitir la derrota, era mejor morir que rendirse, sostenía.

Pero estaban cansados, con pocas esperanzas y casi sin ayuda. La torre había sufrido un gran daño y varias habitaciones estaban bajo escombros.

Cyborg mantuvo con Aqualad una discusión para planear lo que sucedería en un tiempo cercano:

-Mira, creo que realmente estamos muertos, no queda mucho por hacer, sólo resistir-Dijo Cyborg

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero tengo una buena pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres que resistamos?-

-No lo sé, la idea es entretener a Slade un tiempo hasta conseguir más miembros y asediar su cuartel-

-No nos podemos permitir más muertos, la moral del grupo está por el suelo-

-También lo sé, pero debes saber una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si muero, asumirás mi lugar y dirigirás a los demás miembros-

-¿De verdad, ¿Por qué no se lo encargas a alguien de tu propio grupo?-

-¿Qué no somos del mismo?-

-Si, pero yo pertenezco a la torre Este, me refiero a Raven y Starfire, ¿no les pasarás el mando?-

-No, yo sólo eligiría a alguien responsable, y no a esas dos-

-Entonces, lo tomaré con responsabilidad, confía en mi-

Slade había seleccionado a dos de sus miembros de confianza:

-Jinx y Dr.Luz, tengo algo que decirles-Empezó Slade

-Adelante-Dijo el Dr. Luz

-Te escuchamos-Dijo Jinx

-Bien, las cosas están torcidas y vamos a enderezarlas-

-Pero estamos ganando-Dijo Jinx

-¡Silencio, bueno, no debemos confiarnos, esos desgraciados no desaprovecharán una oportunidad de volarme la cabeza, así que quiero que me escuchen: Sé que Plasmus está muerto, se ahogó cuando se terminó de destruir la base submarina, pero no tengo noticias de Terra. Su último mensaje la sitúa en unos viejos túneles cerca de esta colina-Dijo mostrándo un mapa-Pero desde hace mucho tiempo no recibo noticias suyas, búsquenla allí.

Jinx y el Dr. Luz salieron a investigar.

-¡Vaya, ¡La entrada está derrumbada!-Dijo el Dr. Luz

Movieron unas cuantas rocas y entraron en unos túneles estrechos. Había muchas rocas tiradas por todos lados, y había otras tapando una especia de pozo.

-Quizás ella estuvo aquí y diseñó un túnel extra para escapar-Dijo Jinx

-No sé de que habrá tenido que escapar, pero veamos, quizás ella está dentro-

Movieron esas rocas y el Dr. Luz iluminó un poco el pozo. Sólo había varias rocas y petróleo.

-No, no creo que esté aquí, sólo hay petróleo-Dijo el Dr. Luz

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer-Dijo Jinx-Vámonos

Lo que no pudieron descubrir Jinx y el Dr. Luz es que, efectivamente, en lo profundo del petróleo se encontraba el cuerpo de Terra, sin vida desde la lucha contra Raven en esa caverna.

Jinx y el Dr. Luz se lo reportaron a Slade:

-Señor, Terra no está allí, al parecer hubo un derrumbe, pero sólo encontramos petróleo-

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Donde está Terra, ¡La señal indica que está en ese lugar! ¡Vayan y busquen bien!-

Después de varias búsquedas sin resultados, le dijeron el resultado a Slade. Slade no entendía por qué recibía la señal y Terra no estaba allí. El GPS nunca falla, pero quizás sólo estaba el traje metido en algún lugar de esa cueva y la verdadera Terra quién sabe donde estaría.

Pero detuvo esos pensamientos cuando See-More entró para informarle que Kyd Wykkyd había sido atacado y estaba grave.

-¡¿Quién lo atacó!-

-Gente de los titanes-

-¡Ya estoy harto, ¡Dile a Mammoth que se prepare! ¡Ya recibirán instrucciones!-

-Entendido, señor-

Slade repartió órdenes y un numeroso grupo de robots comandado por Mammoth atacó la torre.

Hubo una explosión en el hall, donde estaban Wildebeest y Red-X.

Tanto para Wildebeest, como para Red-X, los robots eran muy sencillos de eliminar. Pero antes de que Mammoth escapara Red-X lo tenía inmovilizado por el cuello.

-Dime, ¿cuál es la razón del ataque?-

-¡Ustedes atacaron a Kyd Wykkyd!-

-No, ni Wildebeest ni yo fuimos, ¿te gustaría saber quién fue?-Y sin esperar respuesta siguió-Veloz y Starfire-.

Se aseguró de intimidar y amenazar mucho a Mammoth, entre todas las recomendaciones le dijo:

-Haz el mínimo movimiento y sentirás un filo en la garganta, luego me cuentas cómo se siente que te decapiten-

Luego, cuando llegaron Aqualad y Cyborg, Red-X expuso sus ideas sin soltar a Mammoth:

-Escuchen, en esta guerra todo vale, no hay reglas, así que solicito que me permitan interrogar a este tipo-

-Claro, haz lo que quieras-Le dijo Cyborg

-Pero que sean cosas de utilidad-Le dijo Aqualad

-Lo serán, muchas gracias-Dijo y dejó inconsciente a Mammoth.

Mammoth se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, atado con metales a una losa de piedra.

-Si intentas liberarte te mataré-Le dijo Red-X desde el otro lado de la habitación

Era la habitación de Robin, todos los muebles estaban a un costado y en el centro, la losa de piedra con Mammoth.

Delante de donde se encontraba el rehén había una silla y una mesa con varios instrumentos metálicos.

-Escucha, y escucha bien-Le dijo Red-X-Voy a interrogarte, y espero que me respondas todo. Más te vale decir la verdad porque sino lo lamentarás. Si tengo la mínima sospecha de que mientes, te inyectaré este veneno y en dos segundos no contarás el cuento-

-Entiendo-Dijo Mammoth

-Eso me alegra, te interrogaré por las buenas, pero en cualquier momento procederé a torturarte para que hables, Slade no prohibió esto así que puedo hacerlo, estás advertido. Muy bien, quiero saber, ¿cuántos miembros importantes tiene Slade todavía?-

-Ninguno, están todos muertos-

-Ajá, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Billy y Gizmo? ¿Me tomas por idiota?-Dijo, se levantó y tomó un bisturí de la mesa.-Vas a hablar, idiota-

Levantó el pequeño elemento y lo clavó en la palma de la mano de Mammoth. Cuando Mammoth comenzó a gritar, le quitó el bisturí que le había dejado una herida profunda.

-Ahora dime, ¿quiénes son los miembros importantes?-

-¿Por qué no me has matado?-

-YO soy el que pregunta, así que limítate a RESPONDER-

-Dr. Luz y Jinx-

-Bien, espero que sean ellos-

-Lo son, lo juro-

-¿Por tu vida?-

-Sí-

-Excelente, ahora dime, ¿quién es el objetivo de Slade?-

-No lo sé, en serio, lo juro, no lo sé-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, créeme, por favor-

-Bien, bien, quiero que me digas ahora, ¿qué entradas están menos vigiladas en el cuartel de Slade?-

-No lo sé-

-Vamos, trabajas allí y no lo sabes, entonces me das derecho a obligarte a hablar-

-No, por favor, no, no, NO-Gritaba desesperado

Pero Red-X hacía oídos sordos, tomó de la mesita una tijera de podar y cortó la oreja izquierda de Mammoth.

Los gritos de dolor llenaron la habitación y Red-X dijo sobre los gritos de Mammoth:

-Si no respondes no sirves, y si no sirves te mataré-

-Está bien, está bien, hablaré, pero no me tortures-

-Esa no es la gracia-Dijo Red-X con crueldad

-Bueno, la entrada menos vigilada es la puerta doble de metal, la de madera está muy vigilada-

-Más te vale que sea esa, porque te quedarás aquí y si esa entrada no era segura y llego a vivir, te degollaré en el acto-

-Es la verdad, lo juro-

-Eso espero, ahora dime, ¿cuál será la siguiente jugada de Slade?-

-Está preparando un ataque sobre la torre, eso es todo-

-¿Piensa derrotarnos en un sólo ataque?-

-Sí-

-¡Ja, entonces quiero saber ahora qué gente tiene con vida sin contarte tu-

-Bueno, a ver, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Cardíaco, Jinx y Dr. Luz-

-¿Nada más?-

-Nada más-

-Bien, ahora dime una cosa que me inquieta, ¿Slade tiene a Robin?-

-¿Qué?-

-Pregunté si Slade tiene a Robin-

-No, Robin no está allí, nosotros no hemos secuestrado a nadie-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?-

-Es verdad, yo no miento-

-Excelente, entonces no hay nada más que objetar-

-¿Ah, no?-

-No-

-¿Puedo volver al cuartel?-

-¿Y relatar todo sobre nuestra charla? Lo siento mucho, pero vivo eres un peligro-

-No, por favor, te lo ruego, no me mates-

Pero a pesar de que Mammoth imploraba por su vida, Red-X llenó la jeringuilla con arsénico y se dirigió al condenado. Mammoth sintió un pinchazo en su brazo derecho y se sintió mareado.

Al día siguiente, Red-X pidió hablar con Cyborg.

-¿Qué pasa, Red-X?-

-Mammoth dijo muchas cosas interesantes, pero por su mal comportamiento lo despaché al otro mundo-

-¿En serio?-

-Lamentablemente sí, claro que se puso molesto y me mintió varias veces-

-¿Qué dijo de interesante?-

Red-X le relató toda la información que dijo Mammoth. Entonces Cyborg sintió esperanza. Decidió planear esta estrategia con Red-X.

-Muy bien, sabemos muchas cosas sobre el cuartel-Dijo Red-X

-Eso ya lo sé, pero se me ocurrió un buen plan para atacar el corazón del cuartel y celebrar la victoria-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mira, tú, Aqualad y yo iremos con el resto del grupo al cuartel. Quiero que ellos se encarguen de entretener a los tipos de Slade, entonces nosotros tres vamos hasta él y lo matamos, ¿te gusta el plan?-

-No estoy seguro de que sea efectivo, pero me das una idea-

-Qué bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Vamos a arrasar el cuartel de Slade, lo atacaremos y nos aseguraremos de desarmar su bando-

-Fantástico plan, pero, ¿lo lograremos?-

-Según tengo entendido, sólo Jinx, See-More, Cardíaco y el Dr. Luz están en condiciones de luchar-

-Es cierto-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Asediamos mañana a la mañana?-

-Sí-

-Muy bien, avisaré al grupo para que se prepare-

Habló con todos y las instrucciones estuvieron claras, es ganar o morir. En caso de que se compliquen las cosas habría que largarse, pero escapar era la última opción.

Pero, ningún titán o enemigo lo sabía, algo estaba pasando en Starfire. Una mentalidad enfermiza por la guerra y los asesinatos se estaba desarrollando, y tenía momentos en donde perdía la noción del tiempo y se concentraba en alguien para matar. Pero siempre se controló. El momento del ataque se acercaba, faltando sólo veinte minutos para destrozar a Slade y sus tropas.

ConTINuarÁ


	6. El final del camino

La hora llegó. Cyborg llevó a sus miembros a realizar un ataque definitivo sobre el cuartel enemigo.

Desde el cuartel, Slade daba instrucciones para lanzar un ataque masivo y decisivo sobre la torre de los titanes. Si alguno llegara a sobrevivir, sería ejecutado.

En ese momento, los titanes irrumpieron violentamente en el cuartel de Slade.

Se inició una violenta batalla, que hacía que las paredes se salpicaran del líquido rojo. Pero, fue realmente aterrador cuando Cardíaco cortó la cabeza de Wildebeest al medio y empezó a absorber el despedazado cerebro. Aunque muerto, el cuerpo de Wildebeest tenía pequeñas agitaciones. Era asqueroso ver ese cuerpo muerto sobre un enorme charco de sangre y pensando que su cerebro había sido consumido por el enemigo.

-¡No se rindan!-Gritó Cyborg

-¡Avancen!-Gritó Slade

Cyborg y Slade desataron una feroz lucha entre todos los que combatían. Hubo varias explosiones pequeñas, y se notaba que el cuartel podría desmoronarse.

See-More acababa de morir a causa de un certero cuchillazo de Starfire. Se detuvo un rato a mirar la sangre fluir desde el corte en el cuello. Para ella no era asqueroso, era placentero.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡Mátenlos a todos!-Gritaba Slade a sus tropas

Los robots fueron a apoyar a los que estaban resistiendo. Lamentablemente, Aqualad notaba que estaban perdiendo.

-¡Veloz! ¡Liquida a Cardíaco!-Le dijo Aqualad

-Lo intentaré-Dijo y apuntó

Lanzó flechas congelantes y lo convirtió en un pedazo de hielo. Acto seguido, le clavó dos flechas explosivas y Cardíaco ya había marchado al otro mundo. Kyd Wykkyd se había escapado de la enfermería y salió a combatir a los enemigos.

Veloz llamó a Red-X que estaba muy entretenido atacando al Dr. Luz.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Red-X

-Hay que salir de aquí, mataron a Wildebeest y acaban de herir a Aqualad-

-No, no, vamos a quedarnos y que la suerte nos acompañe-

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Van a matarnos!-

-Bueno, nosotros también los mataremos a ellos, ¿o no?-

Veloz dio un suspiro y dejó que Red-X haga lo que quiera.

Slade estaba ganando, Cyborg no era rival para él. Aunque fue difícil, Slade consiguió aniquilarlo y darle la posibilidad a su bando de largarse.

-¡Lárguense! ¡Acabo de matar a su líder, no tienen nada más que hacer aquí!-

Sin decir palabra se marcharon, con el amargo sabor de la derrota. Aqualad hizo presente el testamento de Cyborg y asumió la jefatura del grupo.

-Como bien saben, yo soy el líder ahora. Y como líder les quiero hacer una pregunta: ¿Nos rendimos?-

-¡NO!-Gritó Red-X

-Nss...no, no nos rindamos-Dijo Veloz

-Terminemos ahora-Dijo Raven

-¿Starfire?-Preguntó Aqualad

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cuál es tu elección?-

-Cualquiera-

-Lo tomaré como un no, está bien, no nos rendiremos. Pero, ¿podemos ganar?-

-Buena pregunta, yo supongo que aunque se nos acabaron las posibilidades, Slade y su gente también están agotados-Dijo Veloz

-Seguro que sí-Afirmó Red-X

Aqualad se reunió con Veloz y Red-X para tratar el siguiente plan.

-¿Qué proponen que hagamos? Lo único que pido es que no me digan nada de ataques frontales, porque no estamos capacitados para hacer eso-Dijo Aqualad

-Lo mejor sería esperar una oportunidad para matar a Slade-Dijo Veloz

-¡Claro, porque sin líder no son nada-Dijo Red-X

-Maldición, ¿cómo que sin líder no son nada? ¿Acaso Cyborg no murió? ¡Yo soy el líder ahora!-

-Bueno, entonces, quizás debamos planificar un ataque sorpresivo-Dijo Veloz inseguro

-¿A que te refieres con sorpresivo?-

-Que no nos estén esperando-

-Pero ellos saben que vamos a atacarlos, estamos en guerra, ¿no, desde que Cyborg metió ese explosivo en el cuartel han estado cuidándose más-

-Creo que las cifras nos juegan en contra-Dijo Red-X

-Exacto, por eso necesitamos estrategia, le pondremos un fin a esta guerra, ¿entendido?-

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál será el plan?-

-Primero, reclutar a Thunder y a Lightning, son muy buenos para esto. Una vez que los tengamos en nuestras filas, las cosas serán más fáciles. Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos, pero no atacaremos frontalmente. Un grupo se aproximará por el este y otro por el oeste. Ambos atacaremos al mismo tiempo y encerraremos a los tipos en un momento, ahí será fácil neutralizarlos. Luego todos juntos contra Slade, ¿qué les parece?-Dijo Aqualad

-Muy bueno-Aprobó Veloz

-Yo creo que funcionará, pero habrá que tomar algunas medidas, ¿no?-Dijo Red-X

-¿Qué medidas?-Le preguntó Aqualad

-Respecto a las muertes, ya no podemos perder más miembros, de lo contrario estamos condenados. Pero tampoco intentemos matarlos a ellos, capturémoslos para enviarlos a la cárcel-

-Muy interesante, y estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Aqualad

-Yo también-Dijo Veloz

-Bueno, ahora voy a reclutar a Thunder y a Lightning-

Aqualad se fue a una colina alejada de la ciudad, donde se enteró que hace algún tiempo, Slade disfrazado de anciano engañó a Thunder y Lightning para crear un monstruo de fuego.

Allí estaban Thunder y Lightning entrenando, Aqualad los saludó y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cómo están?-Les preguntó

-Muy bien-Le dijo Lightning

-Mejor no podríamos estar-Dijo Thunder

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque encontramos este lugar para divertirnos sin molestar a la gente-Dijo Thunder

-Ah, claro, bueno, voy al grano, tengo una propuesta para ambos-

-¿Cuál?-Le preguntó Lightning

-Únanse a mi en la lucha contra Slade, porque tuvimos muchas bajas, ahora sólo quedamos Red-X, Veloz, Raven, Starfire y yo-

-Bueno, si no nos costará la vida, claro-Dijo Lightning

-Si se cuidan no les costará la vida-Dijo Aqualad

-Está bien, ¿qué debemos hacer?-Le preguntó Thunder

-Vengan-

Los llevó a la torre y les presentó al resto del grupo, aunque ya conocían a Raven y Starfire. Una vez que todos se ubicaron en sus lugares comenzó a exponer su plan.

Todo estaba claro, era un ataque decisivo y al vez, mortal. Aqualad les dijo que se protegieran mutuamente, no se permitirían más muertes, lo único necesario era la victoria.

-¿Cuándo será el ataque?-Preguntó Veloz

-Dentro de dos días-Le respondió Aqualad

Se aseguraron de que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente despiertos como para no perecer ante el avance enemigo. Horas antes del ataque, Starfire y Raven presentaron su renuncia a Aqualad.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Aqualad

-Que nos retiramos-Le dijo Raven

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡FALTAN DOS HORAS PARA EL ATAQUE Y AHORA SE ARREPIENTEN!-Estalló Aqualad

-Pero, ¿nos aceptas la renuncia?-Preguntó Raven

-Si, váyanse y no vuelvan-Dijo Aqualad

Raven y Starfire se fueron a vivir a un departamento en la misma ciudad, pero sin contacto con sus amigos. Varios días después, mientras Raven lavaba los platos, Starfire se aproximó y asestó una puñalada en la espalda. Raven gritó y ese grito desgarrador estremeció a todo el edificio.

Sin detenerse, Starfire continuó apuñalándola hasta darle la muerte. En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de los patrulleros de la policía.

El inspector ingresó en el departamento donde se alojaban Raven y Starfire escoltado por tres policías armados.

En cuanto entraron, el inspector no podía creer lo que veía. Le parecía imposible creer que esa adolescente alienígena, de la que tan bien se hablaba, de su belleza, de su inocencia y su alegría haya apuñalado de esa forma a su compañera. Aunque el cuerpo de Raven ya no tenía vida, el filo del arma blanca seguía atravesando su piel.

El inspector se recuperó del shock y ordenó:

-¡Suelta el arma y pon tus manos sobre la cabeza!-Dijo y los tres agentes de la policía apuntaron con las pistolas

Starfire le obedeció y no se resistió a que la llevaran a la comisaría. Allí un oficial se dispuso a interrogarla.

-Buenos días, señorita Starfire, ¿le molestaría si la interrogo?-

-Para nada-

-¿Quiere un vaso de agua o un café?-

-No quiero nada, gracias-

-Entonces empecemos: Dígame, ¿por qué asesinó a su compañera?-

-Porque lo creí necesario, fue algo extraño-

-Yo no le veo nada extraño a ese homicidio, ¿fue con premeditación?-

-No, se me ocurrió en ese día-

-Será a esta mañana-

-Sí, señor-

-Bueno, ¿usted había matado gente antes?-

-Sí-

-¿A quiénes?-

-Primero maté a mi líder y después a See-More-

-¿A su líder?-

-Si, a Robin-

-¿Por qué mató a esas personas?-

-Maté a Robin porque me pareció la mejor forma de agradecerle su trato conmigo, y a See-More porque me dijeron que era necesario-

-¿Quién le dijo que era necesario?-

-Algo en mi interior-

-Cielos, ¿usted disfruta de la muerte ajena?-

-No, cuando mueren termina lo que busco, yo busco que sufran-

-Dios mío, espere aquí-

Salió de la habitación y llamó a un psiquiátrico.

-Hola, habla el oficial Wilson, tengo una persona aquí que necesita un tratamiento psicológico si queremos que se reintegre a la sociedad-

-¡Claro, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Starfire-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, aquí está, ya se la llevo-

No le costó mucho hacer que Starfire accediera a ir a un psiquiátrico, de echo, no parecía importarle mucho. Hablaron todo con un psicólogo para que sea muy paciente con ella, puede tener algún ataque de locura y matar a otra persona.

Después de dos días, Starfire quería hablar con el psicólogo.

-Por las dudas, vengan ustedes dos armados para protegerme-Le dijo a dos guardias.

Ingresó en el cuarto de Starfire y le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Mire, doctor, quiero preguntarle algo-

-¿Qué necesita saber?-

-¿Cómo terminó la guerra entre Slade y los titanes?-

-Dame un tiempo para averiguarlo-

Dos horas después volvió el médico con el informe.

-Hola, son buenas noticias, la gente dirigida por un tal Aqualad cercó a Slade con sus tropas y los derrotaron. Slade murió y el Dr. Luz murió, pero el resto se rindió. No hubo bajas en los titanes.-

-Que alegría-

-¿Te estás mejorando? Anoche todos los demás pacientes se despertaron porque estabas gritando-

-Ah, si, lo que pasa es que veía a las personas asesinadas aquí-

-¿Y que sientes?-

-La necesidad de asesinar-

El doctor se fue con sus guardaespaldas y arregló todo para cambiarla de habitación. Durante los siguientes meses Starfire estuvo en una habitación de techo, piso y paredes blancos, mirando fijamente. No parecía seguro que saliera de ese estado de locura.

En la torre aún festejaban por la victoria. Aqualad estaba satisfecho con el buen desempeño del grupo y Red-X se sentía feliz de estar vivo sin haber capitulado.

Aún era una incógnita el lugar al que se habían ido Raven y Starfire, pero, cuando Thunder compró el periódico vio un título enorme que le despejó toda duda: "Integrante de los titanes pasará su vida en un psiquiátrico tras cometer crueles asesinatos". Thunder leyó todo y se llevó una gran y triste sorpresa. Se lo comunicó al resto del grupo y era algo imposible de creer. No había nada que hacer, era mejor dejarla sola. Después de un largo tiempo en los titanes, ese final era muy triste para Starfire, pero ella misma se condenó a eso y debe enfrentarlo. El resto de su vida fue solitario y con frecuencia, sufría una especie de locura que la hacía poner nerviosa. Finalmente, murió de un infarto tres años después. La noticia se hizo nacional.

En cambio, los titanes reconstruyeron la torre y volvieron a crear un grupo unido que combatirá al crimen otra vez.

THE END


End file.
